it is always been you
by beatrixstanza
Summary: teddy received a letter that would change all his decisions, between love and confusion. jo laurie, one shot.


_Dear Teddy, I assume by now you are standing happily next to Amy. I couldn't describe my happiness for you. I'm very grateful that by now you have found the one who will wake up next to you every morning, who will cherish you, who will be there when the sun goes down, who will touch your hair gently when you are anxious, who will hold your ground when the world is falling down. She will be one you'd lay your love, who you cherish for the rest of your life, she is the one with who you establish your dreams and achieve them. She will be loving you, for the rest of your life you'll receive_

_Your girl forever,_

_Josephine March_

Teddy folded the letter, letting out a deep breath, and closed his eyes for a second. He felt a rush of emotion he couldn't bear anymore. "Laurie, my lord, what are you doing?", suddenly Amy's chirped voice entered the room. "Do you want to add the guest list for our wedding, well I hope you invite the Cranburry family from London, they were really nice to me when I visited there", Amy continued, oblivious to the fact that Laurie wasn't listening a word.

"Amy, I'm just uhm, nothing," he said uneasily. "Oh, what is that? Is that a letter," Amy took the letter and she opened it. "Oh Laurie, Jo's wordw were very beautiful, I wish she was here to deliver our ceremony, I never thought my sister would bless me such as sweet as her,".

Laurie rested his exhausted body to the wooden chair in the study, Amy leaned closer to him. "Laurie, oh, I cant believe we're having our wedding in days, you don't know how grateful I felt I am," Laurie circled her hands around Laurie's neck, "That's true Amy, neither do I,"he held her hands for a while and he walked out of the room. Out of nowhere Laurie felt more confused and perplexed than he should be.

Jo perceived the green wide grass field outside of the hill_. That was our hill, where we ran together and dreamt about everything, when I was everything he could see_. She silently held back the tear that was about to fall and she laid down on the small bed of hers.

_I must be dreaming, I must be dreaming, this couldn't be real. _

There was her Teddy lying next to her, faced to her, smiling and gently took her hand and kissed it, just like he used to be.

"Teddy" she was about to scream his name but her voice couldn't emerge; it only went like a soft whisper. "True, my dear Jo, true, it's me," Teddy said, staring through her eyes. His hair had grown longer, and he had grown beard, she didn't know what had altered about him, but he looked dashing.

"Teddy, why are you here? Where is Amy? "then she was aware of how much she had missed him, the secluded days she had spent alone, the seconds when she wished that he would just be there. A tear fell down from her cheek, at that very moment she couldn't feel anything.

"Jo, it's always been you, can't you see?", Teddy uttered his words carefully, when she didn't even flinch, he continued, holding her hands tightly, "I want you to be the one who's standing next to me, when I wake up in the morning, I want you to greet me, I want to be the one who cherish you, knowing that being with you will always cherish me, I want to embrace you when the sun goes down. I want to run down my hand in you hair when you feel anxious, I want to hold your ground when you feel the world is stumbling around, and if, if my world is going down, I'm pleading you to fall with me. I…. would not lay my love on you, because you are where my love has been laid. You, you know all my dreams from the beginning, and having you is the same as having all my dreams come true, I won't need to establish another dreams, cause I have you. Jo you know from the start, that I haven't stopped loving you, that I have never replaced you," Teddy kept talking while Jo just kept freezing and stunted there. Jo straighten up her body, and she stood up, her back on to Teddy ."Teddy, why are you telling me those things? You know you cant, you know we cant. Teddy, I thought we are passed this", Jo delivered the words harshly, faced against Teddy, yet the truth was, she tried to denied it, again.

"Jo, dear Jo, there was never a wedding, I realized, Amy realized, that you have been always inside of me. She was hurt, and I really didn't mean to hurt her, but you know I love you, I'm always your Teddy " Teddy began to stand up, trying desperately to convince her to finally let him in.

After the solemnly silent fell, Jo whispered slowly, "Teddy, you, do you remember when I used to feel extremely exhausted then I would get angry,and I would screamed , telling everyone that I'm done, and you , you will, you will, "Jo couldn't get her words finished, Teddy interrupted her.

"I would place my hand on your waist, and I would tell you that you might be done running, but you are not done with me, then you would rest your head on my chest ,just like this," as Teddy embraced his hands around Jo's waist, and felt Jo rested her head on his chest, his heart pounded, he let out a deep breath, "God, Jo how could I not remember?".

"Teddy, I'm done," there, she said it. "with me?", Laurie asked, though he might not want to hear the answer .

"I'm done pretending Teddy, I'm done hiding, for me it's always been you, and I'm so exhausted, running from you, hating you, missing you," she finally turn her face toward him, she gazed through his eyes deeply, meaning every words she had uttered.

"Well, Jo, my dear, you will never be done with me",


End file.
